


Drunk in Love

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Post Mpreg, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel hits heat, Dean doesn’t think he’s seen anything as beautiful as his mate writhing on their bed covered in come and slick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on here. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Castiel hits heat, Dean doesn’t think he’s seen anything as beautiful as his mate writhing on their bed covered in come and slick.

He came home last night from another meeting to find Cas whining and sobbing because he couldn’t get off. It’s common in most Omegas who have had children to not be able to get off without a knot, but he’d never had trouble before so Dean didn’t worry about it.

Now Cas sits on his knot all day, and Dean’s not going to lie. After coming so much, and having his knot swell and deflate over and over and over, his dick fucking _hurts_.

Their den smells like pure sex and sweat, and he’s glad Sammy was able to take the kids down to the nursery or else it would be a different story.

“Dean, I need your knot, please,” Cas begs, and tries to sit in his lap, but he groans.

“Cas, buddy, give me a break here. We’ve been at this for hours and I’m tired.”

“How about,” he says, and pushes at Dean’s shoulders until he’s laying flat on his back, his hands bracing his mate’s hips, “you lay there, and you let me do all the heavy lifting.”

“I always have,” Dean teases, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Please, Dean, work with me here.”

“I thought you said you’d do all the -- oh, Cas,” Dean gasps as Cas sits down on his cock with a dazed looking smile, like he’s drunk on Dean’s come. “Oh, f-fuck, Omega.”

Dean tries to hold his hips, but Cas bats his hands out of the way.

“I t-told you I’d do all the work, Alpha. Sit back and watch,” Cas gasps out as he rocks himself on Dean’s knot. He allows Dean to tangle their fingers together, and his mate uses his hands as leverage to get him deeper. “I’m going to come on your knot like a good Omega, Alpha. Feels so good to get off with you in me, splitting me open and breeding me up.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean breathes, and his knot swells up. When Cas slams right down on it, he outright shouts. He pulls Cas down to bite into his neck, to mark him as his mate, and he feels Cas’ hole flutter around him as he comes.

“That good, Alpha? Coming so fast for me.” Cas clenches around him and Dean whines. “I have all day to ride you, Dean, don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
